


Omakes for A Reason to Live

by Virodeil



Series: The Universe of Reasons [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virodeil/pseuds/Virodeil
Summary: As written on the tin: Extras and deleted scenes for my storyA Reason to Live.
Series: The Universe of Reasons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950988
Kudos: 5





	Omakes for A Reason to Live

Omake 1: What Happens Between Chapters 32 and 33?  
_(Inspired by the self-same question posed by **JackDavid20** on the review page for **A Reason to Live**.)_

Part 1: Sai’yo  
**Dream Come True**

Absorbing knowledge and skills as quickly and thoroughly as possible is a must, when one wishes to _survive_ and progress as a Jaffa who works closely under a Goa’uld, especially a powerful system lord like Apophis. _Applying_ the knowledge and skills, meanwhile…. Well, _those_ are another matter entirely. If fellow Jaffa will not shunt you aside, ridicule or bully you, or even arrange for your death, the Goa’uld will get his or her hold on you and you would wish you had died by peer pressure instead.

Still, new knowledge and skills are my weakness; and applying them, even more.

_And_ , quite recently, the young lord whom Teal’c promised would protect me _assigned_ me to apply all the new knowledge that I have gathered and absorbed, which I – rather foolishly, now I think – noted on writing, _with no limits spoken or implied_.

I do not know how long I have been staring blankly at the empty surface of the desk that sits calmly before me, my silent friend in the pursuit of all things “magic” and otherwise since I found myself in the care of Lord Harry.

This assignment, it feels so much – _too much_ – like a dream.

It could even be a trap, if the Lord so wishes, as the Goa’uld are wont to do.

But if it is neither a dream nor a trap….

I find my hand already reaching for the notebook lying on the top of the stack to my left; the first notebook that Lady Susan gifted me with, containing my first forays into what I _might_ be able to do with the brand-new knowledge I was – _have been_ – gaining since Lord Harry firstly permited me the use and exploration of his library.

I shall not disappoint the Lord.

Part 2: Harry  
**Time for Slinky!**

Property ledgers, financial ledgers, Potter and Black grimoires and journals, warding and enchantment and rune tomes, sundry notebooks, my PO incoming and outgoing trays, a velvet-lined wooden case full of comm mirrors…. Damn it. All that I’ve done these few hours are _only_ stacking the various things into some semblance of categorisation on my poor desk.

To think that, hours ago, I gave _somebody else_ a treat, urging him to do just what he must have been pining for for _decades_.

Sai’yo must be a happy duckling, now, swimming among his notes and all those tomes in the library.

Well, I _myself_ actually have something that I have been pining to do for years and years….

Hmm.

I look round, noting the bookshelves and shrinkable stepladder and _many, many_ books and boxes decorating the study I’ve been sequestered in. Prime materials, or so claimed by the other children among themselves, during my primary-school days.

All right, then.

I fish into my mokeskin-pouch pendant for the box of a special, special thing that I bought during my excursion with Justin to Harrods forever ago. Afterwards, patting the box with fond anticipation, I prepare the study accordingly.

If other people can enjoy themselves, I can do it, too!

Now, time to watch my brand-new slinky in action!


End file.
